<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A thing called soulmate by kuutamo14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286232">A thing called soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuutamo14/pseuds/kuutamo14'>kuutamo14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Lee Minhyuk is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Slow Burn, Surrogacy, confectionery chef kihyun because i want, i'm sorry changkyun stans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuutamo14/pseuds/kuutamo14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being a gestational carrier to Hoseok and Hyungwon's twins, Kihyun caught himself wanting to start his own family. The only two problems are that alphas don't really want to mate omegas like him and betas are infertile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A thing called soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello my friends<br/>this work took almost a YEAR to be done, because English is not my first language, so I was insecure<br/>this was not beta'd because i'm too coward to ask one of my friends to read this<br/>i put my whole heart in this, hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, going out with someone would not be that bad.”</p><p>“I will not find a good alpha on a relationship app, Minhyuk.”</p><p>“Of course you can find one. I found mine.”</p><p>“Jooheon’s a beta, and you met him at his cafeteria.” Kihyun looked right into the other omega's eyes and saw him rolling them. “Plus, the last time I got out on a date with your alpha friend Changkyun, he left me alone at the hotel when he saw my stretch marks. No one wants an omega that already gave birth.”</p><p>“It's not like that, Kihyun...”</p><p>“Yes, it is. I had no idea that people would treat me like that when I agreed to be a surrogate. Now I have to deal with the consequences of making my best friend's dream come true.” The older said and turned his back to Minhyuk, who just sighed and walked closer to Kihyun, starting to help him with the dishes.</p><p>“I am sorry that you have to deal with all of this, but I think that your soulmate is somewhere just waiting for the right time to show up.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I doubt that.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Mondays are awful.”</p><p>“Only when you get drunk on the weekend,” Kihyun said giving Minhyuk a cup of coffee. “I told you it was a bad idea, you're getting older.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, mom. You're the old one here.” They were interrupted as the door of the cake shop they owned was opened and closed quickly. Kihyun got out of the kitchen and saw the customer looking at the options they had that day.</p><p>“Good morning, welcome to 'Lovely Cakery'!” He said to the stranger, who seemed a bit lost. “Do you need some help?”</p><p>“Good morning. Yeah, I think I need some help. Today's my cousin's birthday, and he loves your strawberry cake. Do you have any?” The costumer looked right into Kihyun's eyes and Kihyun saw everything become a blur. Now, that was a good-looking man. His alpha scent was strong and woody, making Kihyun's knees turn into jelly.</p><p>He spent some minutes watching the costumer's features, and the alpha cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I have a strawberry cake for you.” Kihyun sighed and turned around to pick the two options of cake that he had to show the alpha.</p><p>The alpha chose a red glazed cake and Kihyun got it safely into a white box with the store logo. “Do you want me to write something on the outside of the box?”</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need to, thank you.” He smiled and Kihyun handed him the box, taking the money soon after that. He let out the breath he was holding and heard Minhyuk's laugh behind him.</p><p>“Were you trying to flirt with the customer?” He asked, still laughing, and Kihyun felt pathetic.</p><p>“Oh god, I must be the most desperate omega in the world.” The older said and Minhyuk pulled him into a tight embrace.</p><p>“You’re not desperate, Ki, I’m sorry I laughed.” Kihyun gave him a slap on the shoulder and moved away from him. “Also, today is Hoseok hyung’s birthday, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Did he invite you to his party on Friday?”</p><p>“Yes, he did, but it’s Jooheon and I's first anniversary.” He smiled mischievously and Kihyun rolled his eyes while entering the kitchen again, being followed by the younger.</p><p>*</p><p>“Minhyuk couldn’t come, so he asked me to give you his gift along with mine.” As soon as Kihyun closed his mouth, Hoseok pulled him into a tight hug that knocked all the air out of his lungs and sobbed. When he pulled away, Kihyun saw him wipe his tears.</p><p>“Oh, I am so grateful that I have you in my life.” The other beta said and Kihyun saw his own eyes fill with tears.</p><p>“I am grateful too, hyung.” And pulled the older beta into another hug. They walked into the wide living room and Hyungwon came to hug Kihyun and greet him. “Where are my godsons?”</p><p>“They are upstairs with my cousin, Hyunwoo. He’s the only one that can make them stop crying with so much noise.” Hoseok said and Kihyun only nodded, following them to the backyard, where the party was happening. “By the way, that strawberry cake was delicious!” Hoseok said before they reached the backyard and Kihyun was confused.</p><p>“Which strawberry cake?”</p><p>“Hyunwoo gave me one on my birthday.” He explained with a confused expression, and then he realized that the two hadn't met yet. “Oh, you don't know him yet. I'll call him, just wait outside, okay?”</p><p>He got out alone, but only their close friends were there, so Kihyun knew most of them. There was a table with the cake and some candies on the farthest point of the backyard and there were silver balloons everywhere. The music was not too loud but was overcoming the voices.</p><p>After a few greetings, Kihyun started a conversation with Jihoon, Hoseok’s beta friend that had the same birthday as Kihyun. They talked about their jobs and Jihoon seemed interested at baking, smiling and looking at Kihyun with bright eyes. Their noise was interrupted by a baby voice babbling. Kihyun turned around and saw Minho, one of the twins, being carried by Hyungwon. Soon, a man came carrying with the other twin, Youngjae, and being followed closely by Hoseok.</p><p>Hoseok dragged the man into Kihyun’s direction and the omega felt a blush spread on his cheeks as they approached. Hoseok was smiling and Hyunwoo was slightly blushed too.</p><p>“Ki, this is my cousin, Hyunwoo.” The beta said and Kihyun smiled to the alpha, seeing him smiling too. “Remember him now?” He asked Hyunwoo and the alpha nodded slightly.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I do. I didn't realize he was the same Kihyun.”</p><p>“Now that you know each other properly, I will leave you alone so you can talk.” Hoseok smiled bright and walked away with a smiling Jihoon, that waved to Kihyun.</p><p>Kihyun felt his cheeks blushing when he felt the alpha's piercing gaze analyzing his features. He drank the rest of his beer and smiled shy to Hyunwoo, who was obviously towering over him since he was an alpha.</p><p>“You're a little... Intimidating.” The omega whispered and Hyunwoo's cheeks blushed slightly.</p><p>“Oh, forgive me. Sometimes I forgot that I am an alpha.” He said smiling and Kihyun smiled and nodded, feeling the awkwardness in the air.</p><p>“Are you single?” Kihyun asked before he could even think about it and felt his heart sink when Hyunwoo laughed.</p><p>“Yes, I am. I haven't found my own soulmate. I think she's hiding from me.” <em>She.</em> Kihyun just laughed a little and agreed, feeling more and more pathetic.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I keep trying?</em>
</p><p>“How about you? You're a pretty omega, I bet you already have a good alpha by your side.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, but you lost the bet. Alphas don't want to be near me. My smell changed after I got pregnant and my body changed a lot too. So, no alphas for me.” Hyunwoo felt uncomfortable and Kihyun apologized under his breath, making Hyunwoo smile a little.</p><p>“No need to apologize, I’m a little awkward…” It was Kihyun’s time to smile. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean that.” He said and Kihyun just kept smiling, feeling all his senses being enchanted by the alpha's charm.</p><p>“It’s nothing, seriously.” They smiled and Hyunwoo felt a little more comfortable in Kihyun’s presence. His scent was amazing, even if it had changed as the omega stated, it still was sweet and soft. The alpha was willing to just pull the omega close by his waist and bury his face on the omega’s neck to smell his scent closely.</p><p>*</p><p>It was Hyungwon and Hoseok's date night, and they asked Kihyun to babysit the twins.</p><p>Hoseok's house was big and has a beautiful open floor, so Kihyun was thinking about doing something to eat in the kitchen while watching the babies playing in the living room.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Kihyun looked at the door, confused. They didn't say someone would come over too. He opened the door slightly and saw Hyunwoo holding two bags that were... Steaming?</p><p>“Hey! Hoseok told me that you were babysitting the twins, so I thought that it would be cool to bring you some dinner.” He said with a goddamned beautiful smile and Kihyun felt his knees turn into jelly one more time.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Come in!” They got into the house and the alpha quickly arranged the food for the two of them. “I was starting to cook when you arrived, can't say that I'm not grateful. Thank you!”</p><p>“You're welcome. I have babysat them once and it sucks when you're alone. So...” he smiled again and Kihyun took a deep breath, trying to control his willing to just kiss him. He knew the alpha had already smelled the pheromones, but it wouldn't cost trying to hide it some more.</p><p>After dinner, they were sitting on the couch, both trying to make the babies sleep, which was a very tough job. The TV was on some kids cartoon and Kihyun could feel his eyes burn from the bright colors.</p><p>“They're asleep.” Hyunwoo pointed and got up to go upstairs and put the baby he was holding into the crib. Kihyun followed him and put the other baby into his own crib.</p><p>“They're so cute...” The omega whispered and felt pride that the babies he carried were so healthy and happy. “I wish I could have one...”</p><p>“You still can have one,” Hyunwoo whispered too, pulling him out of the room.</p><p>“Actually, I can't. We talked about this already.” Kihyun chuckled as they were going downstairs.</p><p>“I would like to be with an omega like you.” The alpha blurted out suddenly and his cheeks and ears became red instantly. “I-I mean, there’s nothing wrong with you and… Gosh, I’m sorry.” Kihyun laughed and sat beside the alpha.</p><p>“Oh, I’m flattered. No one had ever told me something like this… Thank you.” Looking from the ground to Hyunwoo’s face, Kihyun found him still blushing, but was smiling confidently. Hyunwoo approached more and cupped Kihyun’s cheek slowly, studying his features.</p><p>“You’re really adorable. I can’t think of why someone would not want to be with you.” This time, Kihyun was the one blushing and out of words. Before he could say or do something, they heard keys at the door and Hyungwon’s voice while the door was opening.</p><p>“Oh, hi Hyunwoo,” Hoseok said surprised and then smiled, looking directly into Kihyun's eyes as the two were moving away from each other. “Are we interrupting something?”</p><p>“God, no. We were just talking.” Kihyun answered and let out a little shy smile. “He brought dinner for me and helped me with the kids. They’re asleep now.”</p><p>“Thank you. This means a lot to us.” Hyungwon thanked them and Hoseok agreed, still smiling and looking right into Kihyun’s eyes, trying to read him.</p><p>When they got up and ready to leave, Hoseok offered to give Kihyun a ride home, since he doesn’t have a car and the buses didn’t run anymore that hour.</p><p>“I can give him a ride home, we live in the same neighbourhood.“ Hyunwoo said while approaching them and Kihyun’s heart started to race. “Is this okay to you?” he asked and Kihyun only nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment.</p><p>They said their goodbyes to the two betas and Hyunwoo led the omega to his car with a hand on the small of his back. The silence was comfortable in the car, the radio was on and playing a low and soft music. The only thing that was said was Kihyun’s address.</p><p>“Is this your house?” Hyunwoo asked when the car stopped and Kihyun nodded, turning to say goodbye to the alpha.</p><p>“Hyunwoo… Do you want to go get a coffee with me tomorrow?” Kihyun asked boldly and melt in his seat when the handsome alpha smiled brightly and nodded. They exchanged numbers and Kihyun left the car.</p><p>*</p><p>“I never had an alpha boyfriend. Only two betas, so I spent all my heats alone.” Hyunwoo was wide-eyed as Kihyun talked about his miserable love life. “But I don’t have heats anymore, so I’m okay with being alone”</p><p>“You… Don’t have heats anymore? That’s not healthy.” Despite being an alpha, Hyunwoo always liked to study about omegas and that’s why he graduated as a physician.</p><p>“I don’t know. The last time I went to the doctor, he said that my body somehow knew that I don’t have any mate, so the heats don’t happen anymore.” Hyunwoo’s mouth opened, surprised, and he just nodded, sipping his coffee slowly. They went silent for a moment and Kihyun took his time observing the alpha, that was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and glasses. The orange sunset light coming from the large window enlightening his features and making his tan skin glow.</p><p>"God, I wish I brought my camera with me..." Kihyun said and Hyunwoo looked at him confused but smiling anyway.</p><p>"Why?" He asked and Kihyun blushed.</p><p>"Because you're... Glowing in this light. I wanted to just keep this... View." Kihyun unconsciously intertwined his fingers with Hyunwoo's under the table, on their touching thighs.</p><p>"Your mind will keep it better than any photo." Hyunwoo smiled and approached Kihyun slowly, testing if he were going to back away or not.</p><p>The omega inched closer and touched his lips with the alpha's, who smiled and kissed him back. It was just a little peck, but Kihyun felt the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>"I don't know if I should dare to say this, but I think I'm in love with you." Kihyun was taken aback by Hyunwoo's sincerity and the words got caught at his throat. Hyunwoo's smile dropped and he cleared his throat, moving away from the omega. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm glad you did. I think I am in love with you, too." Hyunwoo was smiling again and Kihyun smiled with him, feeling more and more butterflies flying in his stomach.</p><p>*</p><p>Hyunwoo's parents were conservative and Kihyun was not what they’ve pictured for their alpha son. The omega invited them for a dinner and did the whole meal alone, but that still didn't please them.</p><p>They kept implying that Hyunwoo should date only virgin omegas, saying that their relationship was a mistake and it would be better if they just ended it before completing one year. Kihyun said nothing during the entire dinner, just eating and answering when was asked something. Hyunwoo's eyes were apologetic when he looked at the omega, but Kihyun knew nothing of this was the alpha's fault. When the couple left, Kihyun calmly walked into his own bedroom, feeling the tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>He closed the door, seeing that Hyunwoo stayed at the living room. The omega laid down, hugging his knees to his chest. His body jerked as the sobs pushed their way out of his mouth and the tears were soaking the pillow. He had no idea how much time passed when Hyunwoo knocked at the door lightly, opening just enough to put his head inside the bedroom.</p><p>"Can I come in?" He asked and Kihyun just hummed, his back still facing the door. The alpha laid behind Kihyun and hugged the omega, hiding his face on the younger's neck and breathing his scent. "I cleaned the kitchen and… I can go home if you want to be alone. I am so sorry, baby. I should have predicted that they would be like this..."</p><p>"It's not your fault, sunbeam." Kihyun whispered and smiled a little at the kisses that Hyunwoo was placing at his neck. "They're right." He said, almost too low, but Hyunwoo still heard it.</p><p>"What are you talking about? They're not right." The alpha said in a clearly annoyed tone.</p><p>"Yes, they are, and we both know that. I don't even have heats anymore, I can't give you a family. Besides, I am not pure anymore." Kihyun sat and looked at Hyunwoo's face.</p><p>"I don't care about kids, I only need you to be my family. And who cares about being pure?" He said, still serious, but his voice was annoyed. Hyunwoo approached the omega again and cupped his face, closing the distance and kissing him quickly. "I chose you as my mate. I know we're together for only six months and didn't mate yet, but... I know you're the right one and I don't want someone else, I want you. Because I love you." Kihyun felt warmth spread inside his body starting from his heart. He smiled and kissed the alpha again, now searching his hands and intertwining his fingers with Hyunwoo's.</p><p>"I love you too. I can't believe you're even real... Oh, my god, you're so perfect, I don't deserve you." Kihyun answered and Hyunwoo smiled large, caressing his knuckles with his thumbs. They kissed again, and Kihyun had no idea of who deepened the kiss, but he let himself be laid on the mattress again, with Hyunwoo hovering over him.</p><p>Hyunwoo pressed his forehead on Kihyun's and kept his eyes closed, just breathing the omega's scent. That was the first time their confessed their love with words and Hyunwoo felt complete. They kissed again and Kihyun was the one who deepened this time. He has a hot feeling in his navel and Hyunwoo's hands were burning the skin where they cherished, his lips kissing his neck slowly, licking the skin and biting lightly at the scent gland where the omega should be marked by his mate. Kihyun moaned low and felt his skin burning from the inside and a little stomachache.</p><p>"Hyunwoo...” Kihyun whispered and the older moved away a few inches.</p><p>“Sorry, honey.” He whispered again and Kihyun just pecked his lips, smiling.</p><p>“No need to be sorry, it’s just that...Can we keep the lights off?" Kihyun asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious and shy.</p><p>"Of course. I will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable." The alpha said, kissing Kihyun's neck again.</p><p>"I am not uncomfortable, just... A little self-conscious. The last time I was this close with an alpha, he left me because of my stretch marks." Hyunwoo smiled a little and kissed Kihyun again, passionately.</p><p>"I’ll never leave you." He whispered and got up to turn off the lights. Kihyun stayed on the bed, waiting patiently for the older to come back. The lights of the street were the only lights now and Kihyun felt so much more confident.</p><p>Hyunwoo laid on top of Kihyun once again and the omega pulled him to one more kiss. The omega cupped the alpha’s face while their tongues were dancing and caressing each other slowly between their mouths, Hyunwoo’s hands made their way inside Kihyun’s sweater, pushing the clothing out of his body. The omega got rid of the sweater, feeling a little uneasy and shy when the alpha got his hands on his little belly fat and stretch marks, caressing each mark quietly.</p><p>Hyunwoo lowered his body, kissing the omega’s neck, taking his time on the scent gland again, making Kihyun shudder. Hyunwoo lowered even more and kissed his collarbones, shoulders and chest, licking and biting his nipples until they were erect and sensitive. The alpha kept sliding down, kissing Kihyun’s stomach lightly, touching carefully each stretch mark with his lips, worshipping the omega’s body. Kihyun buried his fingers in Hyunwoo’s soft hair, panting while the alpha’s hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear.</p><p>Hyunwoo watched Kihyun shiver and try to cover his body, even with the lights off. The older returned to lay above Kihyun and kissed him, making his skin burn again and his stomach hurt from the inside. The room filled with a lavender and honey smell and Kihyun moaned, feeling slick leaking from his entrance. Hyunwoo looked at the omega and inhaled his scent slowly, his eyes had a little red sparkle in them and Kihyun moaned again, feeling his heat starting.</p><p>They kissed again and the younger trailed his hands to the alpha’s waist, pulling his shirt out of his body, caressing the soft and tan skin of his back and shoulders while his mouth were busy kissing and licking the alpha’s neck. The younger shuddered when he felt one big hand on his cock, slowly jerking and playing with the head, while the other hand helped Kihyun take off the alpha's pants and underwear. Now skin to skin, Kihyun let go and gave in completely, feeling his mind blurred and his skin burning with every touch. More and more slick came out and Hyunwoo groaned, manhandling him onto his stomach, ass up and face buried in the pillow. His hands caressing the omega’s thighs and ass slowly, admiring his pink, slicked and puckered hole, and the slick flowing down on his thighs.</p><p>“AH! Don’t… Alpha…” Kihyun screamed in delight when he felt Hyunwoo’s tongue lick his pink and warm hole like it was candy. Hyunwoo groaned when he felt the sweet taste on his tongue, which made him more and more aroused, his alpha instincts taking over his mind slowly. &lt;i&gt;Soulmate&lt;/i&gt;. The omega could only moan as the alpha ate him out, sucking, licking and entering him with his tongue.</p><p>“God, baby, you’re the best dessert I’ve ever had.” Kihyun laughed breathless as Hyunwoo pulled away, still holding his ass open. His pointing finger circled the pink hole, massaging it slowly before it made its way inside the omega’s body, moving slowly and searching for his prostate. After a few minutes, Hyunwoo inserted another finger, but he waited patiently for the omega to get used to the stretch. Moving the digits slowly in and out, Hyunwoo jerked his own dick in the same pace, feeling his knot starting to swell.</p><p>“Alpha… Please…” The omega murmured that two words like a mantra, his eyes closed, mouth open and hands holding onto the bed sheets firmly. Hyunwoo got closer to the omega’s face and kissed his lips slowly.</p><p>“I can’t hear you, omega.” He said with his alpha voice and Kihyun moaned, feeling his inner wolf pleased and submissive.</p><p>“Knot me, alpha, please…” Kihyun said in a whiny voice and Hyunwoo growled, manhandling the omega again onto his back, parting his thighs and kneeling between them. He guided his dick to Kihyun’s hole and entered him slowly, moaning with the wet heat engulfing his cock slowly. The knot touched the rim slightly and Kihyun closed his eyes, feeling wonderfully full.</p><p>Kihyun nodded and Hyunwoo started moving in and out slowly, panting as the omega’s hole milked him. The younger pulled the alpha into a harsh kiss, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue, muffling poorly the loud moans, while the bed slammed the wall with every powerful thrust. Hyunwoo slowed down a little, searching for something inside Kihyun.</p><p>“Would you let me in? Huh?” Hyunwoo asked when his dick nudged the omega’s birthing canal gently, trying to open his way inside. “Will you give me a beautiful litter?” Kihyun just relaxed and moaned when his birthing canal was slowly invaded.</p><p>“Yes, yes, please… Breed me, alpha. Fill me with your puppies.” And with that, Hyunwoo’s alpha instincts took over, his eyes completely red now and Kihyun clawing his back and shoulders, trying to relax as the knot was growing bigger and almost slipping inside in every powerful thrust. Hyunwoo took Kihyun's pink and neglected cock on his palm and jerked him on the same pace as his thrusts, bringing the omega with him to the orgasm.</p><p>"Oh, alpha, please, breed me. Please, knot me, leave me full of your cum!" As soon as Kihyun said that, the knot slipped inside and the instincts made the alpha bite just above the omega's scent gland. They both spilled their seeds, Kihyun on Hyunwoo's hand and Hyunwoo inside the omega birthing canal.</p><p>The alpha cleaned his hands on the ruined sheets and laid behind Kihyun carefully not to pull at the knot that was keeping them together.</p><p>"Now we're officially mates... I love you, sunbeam." Kihyun murmured, sleepy, and Hyunwoo licked the bite mark, cleaning the blood and bringing some relief to the pain.</p><p>“Sleep, baby. I love you too.”</p><p>*</p><p>“You look like a god…” Hyunwoo whispered as he sat by Kihyun’s side. The omega was taking a sun bath while wearing just a boxer. His small hands caressing his swollen belly. The babies were restless the entire day, but as soon as Hyunwoo caressed Kihyun’s belly, they quieted down.</p><p>“Do you mean goddess?” Kihyun laughed and opened his eyes, looking at the alpha. Hyunwoo pecked his lips and smiled too, his hands still caressing the omega’s belly. “It’s incredible how they quiet down when you’re near.” Still laughing, Kihyun interlaced one hand with the alpha’s left one.</p><p>“That’s because they know daddy is here to protect them.” Hyunwoo said with an aegyo voice and Kihyun laughed even more. “You’re so beautiful carrying our babies… I love you… And I can’t imagine my life without you.”</p><p>“What happened to you today?” Kihyun said, laughing at the loving expression of the alpha, who just stick his tongue out. “I’m kidding, baby. I love you too. And I’m so grateful for everything that you’ve made for me.”</p><p>The babies started to kick as soon as Kihyun’s lips touched the alpha’s, who just laughed a little at their kids already protesting against their displays of affection.</p><p>“They’re gonna be difficult. And that’s your fault.” The omega said and Hyunwoo laughed again.</p><p>“Not my fault. You’re the one who’s already spoiling them.”</p><p>“It’s my motherly nature, you know?” Kihyun said laughing and the alpha just admired his omega’s glowing beauty.</p><p>“Oh, god, thank you for my beautiful soulmate.” Hyunwoo said while looking at the sky and Kihyun pulled him for another kiss.</p><p>“You’re the perfect soulmate, babe. I love you infinitely, sunbeam.”</p><p>“Love you infinitely too, moonbeam.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M SORRY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>